Angel
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Well it's basically based on the song Angel by Amanda Perez. Darien and Serena have never met until one day he finds her crying in the park and he sooths her.


Angel  
AN: This is a one-parter story and I hope you enjoy it.   
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and the others do not belong to me and neither does the song Angel but this story does belong to me.   
A petite blond sat with her knees pulled to her and had streams of tears falling down her pretty face that was now all red and blotchy. Her boyfriend Seyia, who she had loved with all her heart had dumped her quite some time ago but she still couldn' t get over the pain and anguish that break-up had left behind.Every day Serena went to her secret rose garden in the park and cried.  
  
It's been five months since you went away  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
So I asked God  
  
Quietly a muscluar ebony haired man approached a section of the park where he liked to go to think things over. He enjoyed going there but hadn't been there in quite some time. As he came closer he heard a muffled noise that sounded kind of like crying and as he reached a clearence he indeed saw a girl of a slim stature hunched over her knees and crying.   
  
He turned around, having every intention of leaving when the girl said "You don't have to leave. I-I'll leave."  
  
The ebony haired man turned around in surprise and saw a petite girl with shimmering blond hair that flowed down to her knees looking at him with a tear stained face. Darien approached her slowly and said "You don't have to leave."  
  
The girl gave him a small smile as to say thank you and she sat herself on the ground and began outlining the petals of a rose.  
  
The muscular man remained quite for a time before asking " Do you want to talk about it?"  
  
"Talk about what?" the blond asked.  
  
"Maybe why you were crying." Darien suggested.  
  
"I don't want to burden you with my troubles." the blond replied softly not looking at him as she continued to trace the petals of the rose.  
  
"You wouldn't be burdening me at all." a voice said next to her.   
  
Startled, Serena looked up into his midnight blue eyes. As she searched his eyes she somehow felt that she could trust this man...this stranger.  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Serena let out a shaky breath before beginning her story. "About a year and a half ago I met this wonderful guy named Seyia and I instantly fell in love with him and I thought that he felt the same way. Then we started going out and I thought that we were doing fine. He would always insist that we didn't go to some restauraunt or place and made up a lame excuse. A little while after that he started canceling our dates and claimimg he had to study for a test, had to practice basketball or had something else to do. All my friends told and warned me that he was cheating on me and that I should be carefull." Serena shook her head sadly as tears began to form in her eyes. The young man put his arm around her and urged her to continue.  
  
"I told them that Seyia loved me and would never cheat on me. Then about a week later he broke up with me saying that he never loved me and had been going out with a much prettier girl for the last two months while we had been dating." Serena finished as she began to break down and sob into the muscular man's arms.   
He tightened his grip around her as she began to cry and whispered soothing words into her ear and soon after she began to calm down. "Look that guy is a jerk and he doesn't know that he is missing out ," the young man said began as he lifted Serena's chin up to face him " on a great and beautiful girl."  
  
Serena began to smile. "Do you feel better?" he asked.  
  
"Oddly enough I do. Thanks...umm." Serena said faltering for a name.  
  
"Darien." he supplied.  
  
"Thanks Darien. I'm Serena." the blond said as she hugged Darien.  
  
"What do you think you are doing hugging my girl!!" a voice demanded. Both Darien and Serena to see a man of medium height and stature and silvery hair that was tied in a pony.  
  
"I'm not your girl." Serena said as she got up and began walking over to him..  
  
"Come on baby. I'm sorry for what I did, I was a jerk and I want you back." Seiya said as he a gave her a charming smile.  
  
Serena smiled as she knew what she was about to do.  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
But after all that I still love you  
You wanna come back in my life  
But now there is something I have to do  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
That they can't have my love no more  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees   
Begging God please to send you back to me  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
And give you all my love  
But you took my love for granted  
Want my lovin' now  
But you can't have it  
God  
  
"Really?" Serena said as she began trailing her fingers down his chest.   
  
"Serena do you know what you are doing?" Darien asked.  
  
"I know exactly what I'm doing." Serena replied as she looked at Darien with a mischievous glint in her eyes.  
  
"Yes really I want you back." Seiya said.  
  
"Well that's just too bad for you because I DON'T WANT YOU!!!" Serena yelled as she pushed Seiya away.  
  
"No it's too bad for you because you are coming with me!" Seiya exclaimed as he gripped Serena's wrist roughly.  
  
A hand from behind Seyia gripped his shoulder. "Get your hands off her.."  
  
"Or you'll do what?" Seiya said as he turned around he took one glance a Darien before he said "Alright I'll leave her man." Seyia said before he retreated.  
  
Serena began giggling. "You sure scared him."  
  
"I couldn't imagine why." Darien said with a quirk grin. In his hand he had gotten a rose branch with huge thorns that laid nearby, when Seyia had come and was ready to get him with it if Seyia didn't leave the blond alone.   
  
"How about we go to a cafe not to far from here and talk more there." Serena said with a smile. "My treat." she said.  
  
"I'd love to. Let's get going." Darien said as he entwined his arm with hers.  
  
God send me an angel  
From the heavens above  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
From being in love  
'Cause all I do is cry  
God send me an angel   
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
Oh God, send me an angel  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
Ooohhhh..  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
What did you think? Let me know.  
~Princess Sere14~ 


End file.
